


The Devil in You

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Smoking, devil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Kihyun has been stuck with a devil by the name of Wonho. And he missed his peaceful days alone.





	The Devil in You

**Author's Note:**

> When you are about to sleep / nap and an idea springs into your head. T_T 
> 
> And I just wanted to write and post something. So here it goes =D 
> 
> As usual, Unbeta-ed. So apologies in advance if there's any mistake throughout this whole fic.

Kihyun stared at how the cigarette in between Minhyuk’s lips burn. The smoke escaped Minhyuk’s mouth. He knew he shouldn't be paying attention to the smoke and burnt cigarette, but he needs to pay attention to his heartbroken friend’s story. 

But no. Apparently the smoke looked much more interesting than Minhyuk’s story. 

Kihyun shook his head, slapping himself in his head for drifting away. He was stunned the moment Minhyuk changed his story and focused on Kihyun. 

“Just tell me if you wanna try one.” Minhyuk offered the cigarette to Kihyun. It took awhile for Kihyun to reject, no matter how much he wanted to try. But he needs to stay in his lane, not getting peered pressure by Minhyuk. 

“I wonder how you can still be this innocent.” Minhyuk chuckled, taking another puff from the cigarette. 

Because Minhyuk is right. Kihyun is your goody good kid back in school, and grown up to still be the goody good adult. He goes to church every weekends, does volunteering jobs on his free time, doesn't club, doesn't smokes, doesn't drinks and above all, is still a virgin. 

And Kihyun is still surprised that he is still friends with someone like Minhyuk. 

But what's more surprising is how God tested him by sending a supernatural being to him, also known as the devil. Well, to think of it, he is surrounded with a devil-disguised human being, aka Minhyuk and literally, the real devil, aka Wonho. 

Kihyun's encounter with Wonho is something interesting. He is literally a devil and according to him, he was sent from the underworld to accomplish a mission and that is, to lead Kihyun in doing something sinful. Kihyun laughed upon hearing that because clearly, he figured that Wonho might got the wrong person and he would just waste his time on earth. But Wonho is a determined person. Passing this mission will gained him rank in the underworld, and probably get rewarded with 2 horns (Yeah. Wonho is a hornless devil.) 

Kihyun was welcomed by Wonho once he reached home. The devil was sitting crossed leg on his bed. His tail was swaying around, hanging up in the air. Most of the time, Kihyun ignored him. It has always been Wonho who started the conversation. 

“Mailman came to drop something outside the door. So I collected it for you, opened it up and realized they are some books which totally doesn't interest me.” There was a sigh escaping the devil’s mouth. His fingers were pointing on the coffee table in the small living room. 

Kihyun walked into the kitchen and started to rummage his fridge, planning to cook for his dinner. Even since the devil entered his life, his privacy was breached. For a normal person, they would have gone berserk, but doing so will just make Kihyun one, in turn letting Wonho wins. 

“And you should have just accepted the cigarette stick from that friend of yours. Gosh. He’s more of my type than you.” Wonho continued, making Kihyun winced his nose while taking out a tub of butter. The moment he turned to put it on the kitchen counter behind him, he saw Wonho standing on the other side, chin resting on his palm, elbow propped on the counter. He had those little pout on his face. 

“Can you just be a little nicer and help me out here?” Wonho said, almost pleading. 

If Wonho is a human, Kihyun would definitely help. 

“Never in a billion years, and you know that well.” Kihyun replied, turned around and continue rummaging his fridge. 

“I need my horns! I'm not a devil now. It makes me look weak.” Wonho stated. 

“Not my problem. Go find an easier mission like Spoiling Minhyuk.” Kihyun said, sending Wonho giggling. Sometimes he liked the way Kihyun replied to him in sarcasm because it might trigger him. And anger will be one of the way to lead this kid to hell. 

“Nehh. He’s already spoilt. And I think I love being here with you, planning to spoil you.” Kihyun turned and squinted his eyes towards Wonho. Called him lonely or crazy but sometimes, Wonho made his heart skipped a beat with anything that he said. 

Kihyun was reading the book that he ordered that night on his bed when his phone buzzed. He ignored the fact that Wonho creeped up beside him, reading the message that just came in. The next thing Kihyun heard was Wonho's laughter. He plopped on the bed in front of Kihyun, still laughing. Kihyun got annoyed, almost kicking the devil to shut up. 

“Told ya he’s spoilt and just my type.” Wonho said, wiping the tears which formed by the side of his eyes due to excessive laughter. Kihyun rolled his eyes, reading the message again. 

It came from Minhyuk and Kihyun thought that Minhyuk had lost it over the breakup he went through. Out of everyone in Minhyuk's contact list, he asked Kihyun out to a club. Reasons being that he needs a trustworthy friend and he wanted someone to accompany him. Kihyun was about to reply when Wonho sat on his knees, facing Kihyun. 

“You should totally go. Your friend is lonely, needs company. And clubbing is good for health.” Wonho told Kihyun, enthusiastically. Once again, Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

Will he still end up in hell if his intention is to help a friend? Even if it's by a sinful way?

The next thing he heard was another loud laughter coming from Wonho. Kihyun grumbled as he got up from the bed, rummaging his closet for something decent to wear. He couldn't believed himself that he said yes to Minhyuk. But of course his only intention is to help and accompany Minhyuk. 

“Have fun partying.” He heard Wonho said as he waved Kihyun off. Kihyun rolled his eyes again as he shut the door behind him, having second thoughts if he is doing the right thing. 

But doing sinful stuff means Wonho will disappear soon, isn't it? 

And maybe, he can just repent after he did something sinful. 

Kihyun had never feel such urge to do something wrong in his life before. Just to make Wonho disappeared from his life. 

But the moment Kihyun sat opposite the bar counter, he regretted every of his decision. He shouldn't have follow Minhyuk. The latter was happily chatting up the bartender, whom Kihyun can tell they must have known each other for quite sometime. The moment the shot glass stood in front of him, Kihyun’s eyes grew big, judging the glass top to bottom. Minhyuk hit him from the back, pulling Kihyun back to reality ground. 

“Just try it, friend. Heaven lies in there.” Minhyuk said, fighting over the loud music in the background. Kihyun stared back at the drink, still contemplating if he should do this. 

He really hates Lee Minhyuk. 

Kihyun downed the shot, feeling how it burned his throat. He scrunched his nose over the weird smell and funny taste. He heard Minhyuk laughed the moment he put the glass down on the counter. And the next thing he knew, Minhyuk was ordering all sort of drinks, letting Kihyun tried any creation the bartender could do. 

And Kihyun doesn't know what got into him. The moment a glass reached him, he downed them. Just like the normal plain water he downed at home. He started to get tipsy, he felt the world around him spinned. And before the next drink came, Kihyun's head was already on the counter. 

“Ya… Kihyun… You're so weak. Don't pass out now.” He heard Minhyuk said followed by a laughter. He turned to look at Minhyuk. 

“I hate you, Lee Minhyuk.” With the last brightest smile from Minhyuk, Kihyun felt his wrist was pulled, heading towards the dancefloor. As much as he could, he tried to keep himself sober. He walked into the dancing crowd and it does not make him feel better. The nauseous feeling is getting to him and the worst part is, Minhyuk is gone, leaving him all alone somewhere in the crowd. 

Before Kihyun could walked out from the dance floor, his arm was pull by a strong hand, turning him around to face the owner. Kihyun gasped the moment he felt strong arms holding him. He looked at the guy, only to see Wonho staring back at him. 

“Won… Ho…” Kihyun stammered, squinting his eyes to see if he is looking at the right person. He studied Wonho over his tipsy self, realizing the other was wearing a normal human clothes unlike his underworld costume back at home. His tail was nowhere to be seen and it's gonna be so wrong if he were to grope Wonho’s butt to find the tail. Kihyun's hands were still pressing onto Wonho’s arms, surprising himself that Wonho is this strong. 

What have Kihyun been missing out all these while? 

“Let's just stop now and go home, shall we?” Wonho told him and Kihyun swears to God that he had never seen Wonho this serious. He hated the fact that his heart skipped a beat. 

But it annoyed Kihyun. Why is suddenly Wonho got so caring when all these while, he had been wanting to spoil Kihyun, turning him to bad Kihyun. 

“You need your horns. I'm doing you a favour.” Kihyun said, almost slurring. He tried to stay focused although he knew he is going to pass out anytime soon. Wonho looked away, gritting his teeth and before Kihyun can say anything else, Wonho picked Kihyun up from the ground and threw him over his shoulder. Kihyun saw how they were walking away from the dancefloor, but he isn't complaining either. 

Maybe he should thank Wonho when he is back to sober. 

Kihyun woke up to a bad headache and sore body. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt too heavy to do so. He groaned, trying to move effortlessly but he failed. All he needs now is someone to attend to him, to pamper him for the rest of the day. 

But who can do that? He reminded himself that he hates Lee Minhyuk and he doesn't want to contact the guy till he feels like doing so. He tried to think but it just lead to another headache. 

It must have been the first time after so long that he needed someone to give him attention. 

It was not long till he felt someone caressing his hair. He frowned a little with his eyes still shut. He wondered if it's Minhyuk and if it is, he would love to drop kick that guy. But if it's not, maybe he should start panicking because it might be someone he didn't know at all. 

“Ki… Are you alright?” The voice sounded so familiar to him. It was so close to him, up to the point he could feel the other’s breath on his face. Kihyun tried to think, ignoring how painful his head gets. Is this how hangover feels? 

He opened his eyes slowly and peered over his shoulder. He realized it was none other than Wonho. He almost rolled his eyes, but didn't. 

Why didn't Wonho crossed over his mind? 

And then, it slowly got to him how Wonho had picked him up from the club and brought him home. 

Kihyun fell back into his pillow, groaning and closing his eyes again. If it's Wonho who is going to attend to him now, he rather not have anyone with him. 

“I've cooked corn soup for you. Maybe it can ease your hangover. I'll just prepare it for you.” Wonho said and Kihyun heard his footsteps walking away. Kihyun frowned again. Is this still a dream or is he still drunk over yesterday? 

But corn soup sounded nice at that moment. 

With all the strength left in him, he walked towards the kitchen, climbing up the stool behind the counter. He watched how Wonho was busy scooping out the soup from the pot to the bowl. It surprised Kihyun because… Since when Wonho did this? 

And something else caught Kihyun's attention; his underworld costume is gone and his tail is non existence. 

The moment Wonho turned with the bowl of soup, Kihyun hated to admit that his heart skipped a beat. And he knew it’s bad. He saw how Wonho smiled the moment he placed the bowl in front of Kihyun. Kihyun peeked into the bowl, almost judging the way Wonho cooked. 

“You sure there's no poison in it?” Kihyun asked, raising one eyebrow as he looked at Wonho. It sent Wonho chuckling, and boy, is that cute? 

Unlike the mischievous laughter which Kihyun got used to. 

Kihyun took a spoonful of the soup and felt relief with the warm liquid going down his throat. It was nothing special but having to eat someone else’s cooked food is heartwarming. 

“So tell me, Wonho. Can a devil turn into an angel within a day?” Kihyun asked, putting the spoon down and looked at Wonho. 

“Have you ever heard of fallen devil before?” Kihyun cocked his head a little to the right. He played with the spoon, eyes still fixed on Wonho. 

“If it's similar to fallen angel, then perhaps I got the idea.” Wonho leaned closer to Kihyun over the counter. 

“So yeap. Forget about chasing my horns and becoming a stronger devil.” Wonho said. His eyes were sparkling and Kihyun realized it didn't look as daunting like it was previously. 

“Because I realized I wanted to be with you, spend the rest of my immortal life with you.” Kihyun was taken aback with the remark and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. His gaze dropped from Wonho’s. 

Kihyun did not see any of this coming. He was only praying to get someone's attention, but only for today. Not the rest of his life. 

“But I don't trust the devil in you.” Kihyun muttered, still avoiding Wonho’s gaze. Wonho smiled, pinching Kihyun's cheek. 

“Neither do I trust that angelic self of yours.” Kihyun pouts, almost blushing. 

He knew Wonho was referring to his drunk self the previous day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is a little rushed but I'm always bad with ending. 
> 
> Initially I have a different ending to this. So I am unsure if I should write an alternate ending to this. Let's see if I ever want to write it down since I am working on some other fics xD


End file.
